Fallout Fanfiction Wiki:Timeline
This is the Timeline for the Fallout Fanfiction universe, to serve as a sort of summary of each event and "official" backbone for future articles. For in-depth information, please see their respective articles. 20th Century 1920 *'December 1st': Arthur Cunningham is born. 1933 Adolf Hitler becomes Reichs Kanzler. 1938-1942 *Creation of the EG42, by Friedrich von Stauffenburg and Group 128 1945 May 30. Adolf Hitler kills himself togehter with his with his Wife Eva Braun in the Führer bunker. May 5th. Nazi- Germany capitulates. *'﻿August 6th and 9th: '''The world's first use of Atomic bombs on the cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki occurs. *'September 2th': World War II officially ends as the Japanese sign surrender documents on the ''U.S.S. Missouri. *'October 24th': The United Nations is officially formed after diplomats from around the world signed the U.N. Charter in the city of San Francisco. 1946 ﻿ 1947 ﻿ 1948 ﻿ 1949 *'December 10th': Chiang Kai-Shek and his Nationalists retreat to the Island of Taiwan. *'December 22nd:' The People's Republic of China is established 1950 * October: China invades Tibet, incorporating it into the People's Republic. * June 25th: Korean War begins as North Koreans pour into South Korea. 1951 1952 1953 *'July 27th': Final peace talks between North and South Korea collapse 1954 *Korean War ends with communist defeat and reunification of Korea into the United Republic of Korea 1955 1956 1957 1958 1959 *'January 1st': Fidel Castro's troops overthrow the Batista regime in Cuba, establishing a Communist regime in the country. 1960 1961 *'January 20th': Richard M. Nixon is sworn into office as the 35th President of the United States. *'April 17th': A C.I.A. trained force of 5,000 Cuban Exiles invade the country of Cuba in order to overthrow Fidel Castro. *'April 23th': Fidel Castro's regime is overthrown in Cuba after his killing by Cuban Exiles. *'May 5th': Cpt. Carl Bell becomes the first human, and American, in space. 1962 * October 11th: China detonates its first Atomic Bomb. 1963 1964 *'July 4th': The Commonwealth Reorganization Act is passed by Congress. 1965 * May 3rd: President Nixon signs the Civil Right's Act of 1965 and Voting Rights Act. * March 'The United States leads an invasion of North Indochina, ordered by President Nixon in response to an alleged assault on U.S. warships by communist forces. 1966 1967 1968 *'October: The 22nd Admendment is repelled by Congress, allowing Nixon to run for a third and even fourth Term. *'August '''The growing counterculture movement in the United States, dissatisfied with the presidency of Richard M. Nixon and the conservative values of the older generation, achieved national prominence, promoting an end to the arms race with China and the Soviet Union. 1969 *'June 4th:' Rhodesian Unification Act is passed by the British Parliament unfiying both Northern and Southern Rhodesia into a single state. *'June 12th': The Colonial Reformation Act is passed by the British parliament reforming many African colonies and granting independence to some. *'July 16th': Valiant 11 lands on the moon, with a crew of Cpt. Richard Wade, Cpt. Mark Garris, and Cpt. Michael Hagen; make America the first country to land on the Moon as they take their steps on it. The three crew members become the first men on the moon. *'November 11th': Valiant 12 lands on the moon. 1970 1971 1972 * '''May 26th: '''Richard Nixon refuses to sign the SALT I treaty with the Soviet Union. * '''June 17th: '''A break-in occurs at the Watergate Complex in Washington, D.C., the men responsible for the break in aren't caught, but suspicion is placed on Richard Nixon, sparking the Watergate Scandal which almost tarnished President Nixon's name. * '''November 7th: '''Richard Nixon defeats George McGovern in the 1972 elections and is elected to his fourth and final term. 1973 * '''August 8th: '''Due to lack of evidence and Nixon blaming the Phoey -communists, the Watergate Scandal dies off and Nixon's popularity stays high. * '''December:' Majority of Eastern Bloc nations are granted their independence from Soviet rule. ** Communist hardliners seize control of the Czechoslovak government in a military coup. 1974 1975 1976 * November 2nd: '''Ronald Reagan wins the 1976 elections, becoming the President-elect. 1977 * '''January 20th: '''Ronald Reagan is inaugurated as the 36th President of the United States. The "Reagan Era" begins. 1978 1979 * '''November 4th: '''Iran hostage crisis begins: 3,000 Iranian radicals, mostly students, invade the U.S. Embassy in Tehran and take 90 hostages (53 of whom are American). They demand that the United States send the former Shah of Iran back to stand trial. * '''November 7th: U.S. Senator Ted Kennedy announces that he will challenge President Ronald Reagan for the 1980 presidential election. * November 12th: '''Iran hostage crisis: In response to the hostage situation in Tehran, U.S. President Ronald Reagan orders a halt to all oil imports into the United States from Iran. * '''November 14th: '''Iran hostage crisis: U.S. President Ronald Reagan issues Executive Order 12170, freezing all Iranian assets in the United States and U.S. banks in response to the hostage crisis. * '''November 22nd: '''Iran Hostage Crisis/Iranian-American War: The United States conducts several airstrikes over major cities in Iran while an American commando force of Navy SEALS rescue the hostages. Once the hostages are rescued, the United States begins to conduct the invasion of Iran to restore the Pahlavi Dynasty. * '''November 29th: '''Iranian-American War: Iranian leader Ruhollah Khomeini is killed in an American bombing of Tehran, Iranian leadership thrown in chaos. * '''November 30th: '''Iranian-American War: American forces occupy islands in the Persian Gulf, meanwhile Iraq as part of the American coalition invades and occupies Adaban. * '''December 4th: '''Iranian-American War: 25,000 American troops invade Iran from the West and South. * '''December 8th: '''Iranian-American War: Battle of Bakhtaran: American/Iraqi Victory over Iranian forces as Western Iran falls into Coalition hands. * '''December 14th: '''Iranian-American War: Battle of Shiraz: American troops capture the city of Shiraz in Southern Iran. * '''December 18th: '''Iranian-American War: Battle of Yasuj: Iraqi troops aided by American airstrikes take the city of Yasuj. * '''December 24th: '''Soviet-Afghan War: The Soviet Union invades Afghanistan, and Babrak Karmal replaces overthrown and executed President Hafizullah Amin, which begins the war. * '''December 30th: '''Iranian-American War: Battle of Zanjan: The shortest battle of the war occurs as the town of Zanjan surrenders to American and Iraqi troops after 45 minutes of shooting. * The One-child policy is introduced in China. It continues up until 2067 when China will need more troops to send to the front. 1980 * '''January 4th: '''U.S. President Ronald Reagan proclaims a grain embargo against the USSR with the support of the European Commission due to the Soviet-Afghan War. * '''January 7th: '''Iranian-American War: Battle of Tehran begins. * '''January 27th: '''Iranian-American War: Battle of Tehran ends in American and Iraqi Victory. The Shah Monarchy is restored and the Islamic Republic of Iran ceases to exist. Iraq is given police action with U.S. oversight until 1992. 1981 1982 1983 1984 * The Sino-Soviet War begins between the two communist countries China and the Soviet Union who became more distant following the Sino-Soviet Split of 1961. The USSR relies on more modern equipment from the USA to combat the Chinese's superior numbers. The US obliges as it focuses more on China as the bigger threat. * '''November 6th: The newly-proclaimed government of the 1st Cornwall Republic (1984-1995) begins to resemble that of an Orwellian system. More citizens are concerned about their privacy, and any riots made on the day of this new government were brutally stopped. 1985 1986 * Chernobyl's nuclear power plant malfunctions and a massive radioactive cloud covers the Soviet city, turning it into the Chernobyl Zone, massive radiation fear across Europe. 1987 1988 * The Sino-Soviet War ends in a UN mandated stalemate with 3 million dead, no border changes only a bitter relationship between the two former allies and the Soviet Union becoming more closer to the United States. 1989 * The Soviet-Afghan War ends in Soviet victory, the Afghan Socialist Republic is restored. * Protests break out across Yugoslavia in response to the centralization of power in Belgrade. 1990 * August 1: Harold Russell is born in outside of Detroit. 1991 * August: '''The August Revolution overthrows Gorbachev and restores hardline Communist rule in the Soviet Union which cracks down on the ethnic revolts in the various ethnic republics but it doesn't solve the economic issues. 1992 * '''February: '''The United States sends economic assistance to the Soviet Union, mostly because a stronger Soviet Union will be a good buffer against Chinese Expansion. * '''May: Various separatist movements across Yugoslavia are established and rebel instigating the Yugoslav Civil War. * July: Croatian Separatists stage a car bombing in Belgrade. 1993 1994 1995 1996 *'March:' Formation of the South American Federation *Soviet Union recovers back to pre-crisis economic conditions *'December 25th: '''The Soviet Union dissolves from increasing tensions with the Novi Narodi Rossiya (New Peoples’ Russia), a militant group which became widely popular following the August Revolution. The 2nd Russian Republic is established, and close ties are kept with all post-Soviet states. 1997 *'May 2nd: Tony Blair becomes the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. *'''April: Economic and political turmoil rocks Czechoslovakia as tensions rise between Democrats ,Americano- Fascism and Phoney -Comunism. *'August 17th:' Free market reforms are made to the Czechoslovak economy, ending the crisis. 1999 21st Century 2000 * January 1st: The Commonwealth of European States changes it's name to the "European Commonwealth". * The “Jugoslavina Bombarda” is carried out by the U.S Air force and the European Commonwealth Air Force, destroying the regions of Croatia, Bosnia, and Serbia. 2001 *George W. Bush is inagurated as the 43rd President of the United States 2002 *Formation of the African Colonial Rights Organizations in British African Colonies *'May:' The Colonial Reformation Act is passed by the British Parliament 2003 2004 *'March: '''Formation of the Free Zimbabwe Movement in Rhodesia. *'May-June:' Mass protests and demonstration throughout Rhodesia *'August 16th:' Beginning of the Rhodesian Civil War 2005 *'April 15th:' South Africa enters the Rhodesian Civil War on the side of Rhodesia *'April 18th:' Battle of Salisbury begins, African nationals storm the capital. *'August 4th:' Rhodesian army retakes Salisbury. 2006 2007 *'September 4:' Rhodesian Civil War ends with all remaining African nationals standing dowwn and surrendering. *'November 16th:' In response to the civil war in Rhodesia, Tony Blair resigns as Prime Minister and David Cameron takes his place. 2008 *David Cameron is sworn in as the new Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. 2009 2010 2011 2012 *'December 21st': The Caracas Incident occurs, with the entire city of Caracas, Venezuela being destroyed by a small meteorite. 2013 *'December 10th:' Five days following the death of Nelson Mandela in Robben Island Prison South African forces intervine in Rhodesia with Portuguese forces from Mozambique. 2014 2015 *'October 7th': A small rebellion in the country of Taiwan overthrows the old Nationalist government, and becomes a part of the People's Republic of China. 2016 * 2017 2018 * '''May 20th: '''The Malaysian party “Pakatan Harapan” wins in the 14th General Election, and immediately deploys military forces at the headquaters of the previous party. * '''July 6th': All servers in the ASEAN nations, Australia, China, and the Soviet Union are hacked by an anonymous organisation. Due to the rampant paranoia at the time, many people in these countries and regions blame the United States for the hacking. The United States denied this, citing that “The Soviets and the Chinese might as well hack themselves for information” * December 25th: The Korean Unification Treaty (Dubbed the Korean Christmas Miracle) is signed by Kim-Jong Nam and Moon-Jae In, unifying Korea into one country, and merging both militaries into one. 2019 2020 *European Commonwealth merges all member states into one nation (except Britain and France) 2021 2022 2023 2024 * James Hunter and Willard Jenkins are elected President and Vice President respectively 2025 2026 2027 2028 2029 2030 2031 2032 2033 2034 2035 2036 2037 2038 2039 2040 2041 2042 2043 2044 2045 * March 2nd: The People's Liberation Army invades the nation of Mongolia. * March 15th: Mongolia is annexed into the Chinese mainland 2046 2047 2048 2049 2050 * January 1st: The Treaty of Kyoto is signed by both the Chinese and Japanese. In the treaty, Japan is forced to demobilize and disarm it's armed forces, grant 99 year leases for Japanese naval bases, and have Chinese soldiers stationed on the all of the islands of Japan for an indefinite time. 2051 *'March 2:' Formation of the United Arab Coalition to counter the aggressive demands of Europe *'June:' American forces pour into Northern Mexico beginning the American invasion of Mexico 2052 *'April 3rd': The European Commonwealth attacks the United Arab Coalition from western allied Israel, starting the Middle Eastern War as EC forces launched attacks on Turkey and Egypt. *'April 5th: '''Israel joins allies itself with the European Commonwealth in the war against the UAC *'July 26th:' The United Nations is disbanded by orders of Sakugama Okiri *Mexico City is captured by the American forces and Mexican resistance crumbles. **Mexico surrenders four days later ending the war and northern states are given to the U.S. 2053 *'February': Arab defensive lines in the Arabian Peninsula are finally broken beginning the Arabian Offensive. **European forces attack and occupy the city of Mecca outraging the Islamic world. **Beginning of world-wide riots by Muslims and defection of Muslims to the UAC forces. *'December 5': Pro-Arab Palestinian radicals blow up a low-yield nuclear weapon in the city of Tel Aviv. 2054 *'January': Limited Nuclear exchange between the European Commonwealth and the United Arab Coalition raises fears of nuclear war around the world. Exhcange ends a few days later. **Beginning of Project Safehouse by the US Government. 2055 2056 2057 2058 2059 2060 * '''January 11th': The last meeting of the European Commonwealth takes place, with most of the member nations leaving the organization. * February 29th: A mis-communication between the French side of the former nation of the Netherlands leads to an accidental artillery exchange between the two sides, which would be now as the "Fire on the Rhine" in later years. * April 1st: The European Wars begin as the French and Italians mobilized their armies againist the Germans in order to help the country of Switzerland. * June: The European Commonwealth collapses and dissolves and its member states result to warring with each other. 2061 2062 2063 2064 2065 *'April 6th:' US and UK goverments agreement for the Trade Bill to give oil support to the British in the European Wars which then British goverment sends an English scientist and former SAS soldier's and their familys and an former SAS general Kane Pascoe who are sent to Fort Hope which has Vault 177. 2066 *'December 10th': Chinese and American relations finally explode as a PLA expeditionary force attacks the city of Anchorage, Alaska and claims it as Chinese territory. *'December 11th:' Decleration of War is signed against China starting the Sino-American War. *'December 20th': The Ebon Atoll Incident occurs: with the destroyer U.S.S. Ebon Atoll being accidentally sunk by a nuclear torpedo from the submarine U.S.S. Interference. 2067 *January 12th: American forces begin pouring into Canada beginning America's annexation of Canada. *January 16th: Ottawa is captured and occupied by American military forces, Canadian Parliament is disbanded, and the Prime Minister goes into hiding along with his cabnet up north. *Chinese advance in Alaska begins to slow. 2068 *Formation of the Free Canada resistance movement. 2069 2070 *'November 25th '- Fort Hope is open to show the Technology of the Future and the Museum of Japanese Culture and Religion all funded by both US & Uk goverment and Vault-Tec. General Kane Pascoe also tells English scientist to make an japanese style power armor based around the T-45d power armor because of his interests to the culture of Japan. *2 days before United Kingdom was attacked by French spys in the Bank of England so making the United Kingdom go to war with France. 2071 *'January 24th:' Inferno is born *'April 1st:' Uprising in Edmonton occurs and is suppressed. *'October 17th: '''Denver Mountaineers defeat Chicago Cubs in 6 games. Denver ace Sandy Crawford is named MVP. 2072 2073 *'June 10th''' - English scientist Fin Green makes advanced weapons made for the new T-45d Japanese power armor this is to be shown to everyone at Vault 177; This also to show the new blueprints ideas from Fin Green. *'June 15th' - English scientist Fin Green shows blueprints to all of Vault 177 which give new ideas to general Kane Pascoe about advanced weapons and advanced drone machine. All of this makes Fin Green the Second hand man of Kane Pascoe in Vault 177 Future Lab Center. 2074 *'March 10': Beginning of the Yangtze Campaign as U.S. forces invade Hangzhou bay with the main objective of taking Shanghai. 2075 *'May 5th' - Fin Green and Kane Pascoe complete project TIGER which show the new battle ready robots which know guard the inside of Fort Hope only 5 were made. Fin Green also says project JPA (Japanese Power Armor) will be complete on October 24th 2077. *'October :' Los Angeles Dodgers defeat the Seattle Pilots in Seattle's first World Series appearance 2076 *'January:' American annexation of Canada is complete and the country is colonized into new American territory *'Feburary 8th:' Canada Commonwealth Act is passed by Congress resuting in new commonwealths in newly annexed Canada *'August 1': U.S. forces, under the command of General Alfred Wheeles, accept the surrender of General He in Shanghai; ending the Yangtze Campaign. *'June 10th - '''Vault 154 is open to every one at Little Rock which is near to Vault 177 but Vault 154 will only take in the 'Upper class People'. *'October 27th''' - Half of Little Rock people goes to Jackson because of The People's Republic of America which makes the US army go in and bomb Little Rock which makes the place in to a small village. This makes the People Republic Rename Little Rock in to the 'One State of the People's America'. *'October 29th' - Vault 154 takes all of Little Rocks 250 'Upper class people' in. At the same time Vault 177 is given more support by the US goverment and by Valut-Tec by given them more scientists and tec. They are also given familys from Little Rock which Kane Pascoe is happy to help; Kane Pascoe when meets Doctor Li Hang who works for Fin Green. * December 14th: Regional leader Ashbal Oogmal in Walowwa, Yakima, Washing, announces that a massive fallout cryo—preservation shelter will be built there. 2077 * January 10th: '''The city of Anchorage is reclaimed by U.S. forces and Chinese forces withdraw from Alaska entirely. * '''January 15th - Vault 154 takes no more 'Upper class people' and is now close off from the world making the population 833 people inside Vault 154. * January 17th '''- The 'One State of the People's America' is now in and civil war with the Rock Team who is lead by the fascist leader Tim Golden which makes the half of the People's America in to the 'Golden Republic' * '''January 20th - Us armys goes to leave Little Rock to go to New York to stop mass protests leaving the 'People's America' and the 'Golden Republic' to fight over the run down ruin of Little Rock. Small group of the army is left outside of Little Rock. * February 1th: The Gobi Campaign begins as the U.S. Airborne divisions of the 11th, 17th, and 101st parachuted into the Gobi desert. * May 1st: Kane Pascoe and Li Hang are married at Vault 177 * October 12th: '''Boston Red Sox reach their first World Series in 159 years against Texas. * '''October 22nd: Chinese forces are pushed back to Beijing by American powered armor units. * October 23rd: 'Nuclear exchange commences between the United States and China, initiating the various Vault-Tec fallout Shelters and the Walowwa Cryo-Shelter programs. Those left outside either perished due to the nukes, became ghouls, or survived in small pockets of civilisations. * 2078 *'January 20th: Samuel Walker makes an address to the survivors announcing the continuation of the government by the Enclave * March 22nd: '''The Second Paris Commune is formed after the French communist party remnants took over what was left of the French military forces,thus marking the rise of the Commune of France in later years. * '''April 20th - Li Pascoe gives birth to Jake 'Kane' Pascoe, Kane Pascoe is happy and gives him hope to the Vault at the same day all the people in Vault 177 make Kane Pascoe as thier leader of Vault 177 this gives power to Kane in the Vault 177. * April 25th - Kane Pascoe calls himself King Kane I and now calls his Vault people the 'White Hearts' tribe. King Kane I gives the title 'Left Arm of the King' to Fin Green who now calls himself 'Monk Fin I'.< * April 30th - '''Monk Fin founded the new religion of Shinto called 'Shinkan'. Monk Fin also calls himself and King Kane of the White Heart tribe, Saints of the Shinto or Shinkan religion. This religion becomes popular to the White Heart tribe in the Vault under Fort Hope. * '''May 2nd - King Kane makes new rules for his tribe and gives orders to the scientists to get project JPA completed to get ready to outside of the Vault in some time. King Kane also begins his new shogun which begins his making of an new tribal army. 2079 2080 2081 2082 2083 *'December 9th: '''Inferno encounters the ghoul Yiu in Grand Central Terminal 2084 2085 2086 2087 *The Republic of Ireland collapses and ceases to exist as a nation, resulting in anarchy across the former nation. 2088 2089 2090 2091 2092 2093 * The Commonwealth of Australia collapses and ceases to exist, bringing an end to possibly the last Pre-War nation. 2094 2095 2096 2097 2098 2099 22nd Century ﻿2100 2101 2102 2103 2104 2105 2106 2107 2108 2109 2110 2111 2112 2113 2114 2115 2117 2118 The Christian lonesome heroines leave Shelter 100. Their adventure in western Europe begins. They fought the Americano - fascists and Phoney - communists in middle, west and south Europe. Their adventure ends with the destruction of the nazis!!! 2119 2120 2121 2122 2123 *Formation of the New Irish Republic 2124 2125 2126 2127 2128 2129 2130 2131 2132 *New Military Order of Malta is founded on Malta. 2133 2134 the Christian Lonsome Heroins becomes Coriers. they Fight for the Gaming City Prague between the NCR and the Fascist Pagans Begins !!! the Lonsome Couriers fights the Americano - Fascists and Phoney - Comunists of Eastern European too ! 2135 2136 2137 2138 2139 2140 2141 2142 2143 2144 2145 2146 2147 2148 2149 2150 2151 2152 2153 2154 *Formation of the New London Republic 2155 2156 2157 *The alliance known as the Blood Faction was started. *'June 29th: The Lone Spears are founded by two ghouls named Inferno,Yiu and a human Frank. 2158 2159 2160 2161 2162 2163 2164 2165 2166 2167 2168 2169 2170 2171 2172 2173 2174 2175 2176 2177 2178 2179 2180 2181 2182 2183 2184 2185 2186 2187 2188 2189 Born of the Jewish Latin Heroin Martina . her Jewish mother Maria, dies after her born and her Jewish Papa makes that a Secret because He fears the same Destiny for his Jewish Daughter Martina ( the Jewish Woman Maria was a Singer . Because of that the Jewish Woman Martina don't even know that the Jewish Woman Angie is her Jewish Tante. # Jewish Woman Angie is her Tante . 2190 2191 2192 2193 2194 2195 2196 2197 2198 2199 23rd Century ﻿2200 2201 The Jewish Man Hérman tells his Jewish Daughter Martina With God's Help the whole Truth . Trough God's Mercy , she Finally know that the Jewish Woman Angie is her c Jewish Tante and praised God that he helped her Jewish Papa To tell her the Truth. 2202 2203 2204 2208 the Adventures of the Jewish v Latin Heroin Martina cbc begins. she becom an Agent for the Secret Service Terra Espade. she fights the Americano -Fascist and Phoney -Comunists in the Former United States , Africa ( know as the Gobi Campain II ) , Australia and Asia. But she must flee with her Family and her Friends because the Americano -Fascist integralists and the Venezulan Phoney - Communists hunting them !!!they flee tio Orlando in the Former Florida and contuing the fight. 2205 2206 2207 2208 2209 2210 2211 2212 2213 2214 2215 2216 2217 2218 2219 2220 2221 2222 2223 2224 2225 2226 2227 2228 2229 2230 2231 2232 2233 2234 2235 2236 2237 2238 2239 2240 2241 2242 2243 *'June 11th: '''Damien Winters is born 2244 2245 2246 2247 2248 2249 2250 2251 2252 2253 2254 2255 2256 2257 2258 2259 2260 2261 2262 2263 2264 2265 2266 2267 2268 2269 2270 2271 2272 2273 2274 2275 * The inhibitants of the Walowwa Cyro-Shelter awaken after 200 years. 2276 2277 *'March 8th: 'The Executive Order 1034 is signed by NCR President Aaron Kimball in order to have more draft more soldiers in the NCR Military for the Mojave Campaign. *'October 23rd: '''The Yakama Republic, the NCR, New Reno, New Vegas, all the surrounding communities (Or the communities included in their border), and even Caesar's Legion silently commemorate the 200th Anniversary of The Great War. 2278 2279 2280 2281 * '''January 15th: '''An unknown vessel, only identifiable as "URM-15 - New Columbia" appears on various radars in the Yakama Republic. * '''January 24th: '''Contact between URM-15 and the Yakama Republic is suddenly cut off. No communications have been made between the two parties, however. Various caravans in Caesar's Legion's more distant areas claimed they saw a "Burning object" in the sky on that same day, confirming reports that the vessel had crashed. No expedition was made at that time. * '''May 10th: BusinessCon takes place for the 6th time in Walowwa. 2282 * '''March 18th: '''Chief Hanlon honorbly resigns and Damien Winters becomes the 7th Chief of the NCR Rangers. 2283 2284 2285 * '''February 26th: '''A coalition of various nations, including the Yakama Republic and the NCR, declare war on Caesar's Legion, resulting in the 3rd Battle for Hoover Dam, and the ensuing War on Edward Caesar.